Swim Swim
Swim Swim (スイムスイム), also known by her real name Ayana Sakanagi (坂凪綾名), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Swim Swim is a quiet Magical Girl. She is allied with and extremely loyal to Ruler. Appearance Swim Swim Human-LN.jpg|Swim Swim's human form, Ayana Sakanagi Swim Swim full.png|Swim Swim Human As a human, Ayana is a little girl with short brown hair tied into two twin tails and brown eyes. She wears a classic Japanese elementary school uniform. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Swim Swim has light pink hair, with short straight bangs, and waves. The front strands of her hair are curly. She also has headphone-like things on her head, which are black with a pink center fading to purple. The headphones also have a black bunny silhouette in them. Her eyes are purple fading into pink. She wears a very generic white swimsuit that sort of resembles like a vest and white pants with pink goggles around her neck. The goggles have a black outline with white bunny decorations upside down. She has a black garter with white ruffles and white dots lined up on her left thigh and a floating belt-like thing surrounding her hips that fade from pink to purple and have bunny silhouettes on them with black outlines. They have long black tentacles with silver pointed things at the back connected with silver connectors at the top. On her top back, she has small black devil wings. She has chunky boots on that are black with 4 dark pink shoelaces. The bottom and top of the boots are a violet color with the front of her soles being split up. Personality Swim Swim is a girl of few words. She admires those in power, to the point of emulating her teacher. She tends not to display her emotions outwardly, and extremely smart for her age, as she was able to manipulate Ruler into a situation where the latter would die. Swim Swim is very literal-minded and takes the words of those in authority as law. She memorizes all of Ruler's teachings and makes them her way of life, regardless of the content of them. She believes that she has to follow Ruler's (and, to a lesser extent, Nemurin's) teachings, to the point where she kills Ruler to 'become like her'. Every action Swim Swim takes is in an attempt to obey Ruler's words. Magic Can pass through any object like its water. She is able to "swim" through solid objects. During this process, objects will pass through her, and she won't be affected. It allows her to move between substances or invalidate attacks from any materials. However, waves such as light and sound will still affect her. Special Item(s) *''Rabbits-Attached Goggles:'' Swim Swim's goggles. *''Ruler (Former):'' A magical item. Similar to a halberd, it's a weapon with a blade length of 30 centimeters and a handle the length of 1 meter. It will not be broken easily even when it's used by magical girls. Swim Swim named it "Ruler". *''Healing Medicine:'' A magical medicine. It strengthens the ability of those who take it. Relationships Ruler Swim Swim is a member of Ruler's team with Ruler as her mentor. Swim Swim greatly idolized her and would follow every order that she gives without hesitation, with no exceptions. Yunael Yunael and Swim Swim are both students of Ruler. Minael Minael and Swim Swim are both students of Ruler. Tama Tama and Swim Swim are both students of Ruler. Swim Swim cares deeply for Tama and expressed regret over having to kill her. Nemurin During Nemurin's Adventure, Nemurin enters Swim Swim's dream, where the latter is shown admiring Ruler and wanting to be like her someday. Ideal Ruler Ideal Ruler is Swim Swim's version of Ruler. Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Swim Swim ranked #4. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Swim Swim ranked #16. *In Fanbook 1, Swim Swim has the following stat: Physical Ability: 2/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Learning Skill: 5/5 * As a human, Ayana Sakanagi has a height of 120 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Swim Swim has a height of 163 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1